postnomadichalfvampiricfandomcom-20200213-history
Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric
Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric is the first book in the series. It is a crossover fanfiction between MTV's Teen Wolf and Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. It was written by Talia Bassett. There are a total of eighteen chapters and an epilogue. Blurb Summer, a vampire hybrid, has been a nomad for about forty years. She's been going to different schools, moving every few years and refusing to get close with anyone. After all these years, she decides to go live with a family she lived with before going off on her own-the Cullens. The Cullens are currently living in the town of Beacon Hills but little does she know that is a supernatural-filled town with creatures she'd never even thought of. There, she teams up with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall to track down the creatures and protect the small town. This is a crossover fanfiction of Stephanie Meyer's 'The Twilight Saga' and the MTV series 'Teen Wolf'. Chapters There are eighteen chapters and an epilogue. * 1 The Cullens * 2 You Smell Like Dog * 3 Grave Digging * 4 Already In Trouble With The Police * 5 Movie Night * 6 Waking Up In A Guy's Bed * 7 Bullets And Beatles Concerts * 8 Only A Year * 9 Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too * 10 Perverted Teenage Romance * 11 Designated Driver * 12 Venomless * 13 NASCAR * 14 Summer, Destroyer of Dates * 15 Jerkson or Jackass? * 16 Peter, Destroyer of Dances * 17 Username: Clingy, Password: Clingier * 18 Betr-Hales * Epilogue- Saturday Night Stiles Teen Wolf Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric is mostly Teen Wolf based due to the fact that Twilight is more focused on Edward and Bella's love life which isn't relevant to Summer's life. The book is based off of season one of Teen Wolf, though episode one is not directly included. There are many similarities to Teen Wolf, like: * It takes place in Beacon Hills, California * Werewolves exist * All the characters are there * The alpha is the problem * The Argents are an issue * Mountain Ash * Wolfsbane * The Vet Clinic * Beacon Hills High School * Melissa McCall and the hospital * Sheriff Stilinski is the Sheriff Twilight Though Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric is more Teen Wolf based, there is a lot of Twilight related things in the book. For example, * The Cullens * Vampires * Bella * Characters * Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police * There are a lot of trees * Quileute wolves exist * The Volturi exist * James and his coven attack Bella Crossover The author of Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric tried to mix the two worlds. Here are some ways that she did this: * Carlisle Cullen and Melissa McCall work together * Sheriff Stilinski and Charlie Swan work together * Stiles, Scott and Derek scare away James, Laurent and Victoria * Mountain Ash contains vampires * Carlisle helped Scott save his mother from Peter * Stiles and Scott are friends with Edward * Edward helped Scott and Summer protect Allison at Macy's * Towards the end of the novel, the prom from Twilight and Teen Wolf's winter formal were combined * Altered strengths and weakness of supernatural creatures to even out Teen Wolf and Twilight monsters * The high schools are combined * Carlisle is friends with Deaton * Edward convinces Summer to go to the formal with Stiles Trailer Where Can I Read This? Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric is available on Wattpad.com and Fanfiction.net under the username "Talia571". It is highly recommended that you read it on Wattpad rather than Fanfiction due to the fact that the author is more active on Wattpad. Updates aren't as frequent on Fanfiction. The links are here: * Wattpad * Fanfiction.net Category:Book